2020 With Bryan Denton
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is a 20'20 Interview with the newsies, with Bryan Denton as your host.......
1. Discliamer

Disclaimer: I do not own none of the Newsies. 


	2. Welcom To 20'20 Ta'night

Hello my name is Bryan Denton, most of you are probably wonder'n where da' Newsies are now five years after the strike, well I got the inside interview with some of them. So stay tune, and do not press that clicker. 


	3. Jack Kelly

Jack Kelly  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Francis Sullivan  
  
.......Newsie Nick: Jack Kelly, Cowboy, or Jacky-Boy.  
  
How old are you?: 21  
  
Where were you born?: Santa Fe'.  
  
Do you have any folks?: I did, fadda's in jail, and mudda's burrried six feet unda'. Da' newsies were me family, still are I think.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: *mischievously grins* Dat's poisonal, between me and da' Mrs's.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: You certainly have a doity mind,*grins*maybe it's just me mind dat's doity, huh?  
  
Do you like to swim?: Nope.  
  
........Play poker?: Yep.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: Where do yous think I'se from Brooklyn?*put's arms up in surrenderance* Didn't mena nuddin' by dat' Spot.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself i would change: I wouldn't change a thing, I'se poifect.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: *grins*I can't say, i'se might get in ta' trouba'.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: I would move Santa Fe', right next ta' New York, have da' best of both woilds.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Sure did.  
  
Who do you work for now?: Da' Woild, I'se a photographer now.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Sure do.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: Nah, ubless I could get da' smae money as I get now sale'n pape's on da' street.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I m happily married.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I love me family.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I do have a family, me wifes name is Hazel, and me children names are Francis, Jack, and Timmy. *smiles Proudly* 


	4. Kid Blink

Kid Blink  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Trey Parker  
  
.......Newsie Nick: Kid Blink  
  
How old are you?: 25  
  
Where were you born?: Georgia  
  
Do you have any folks?: Der' dead.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: I go' ta' da' park wit' me own family.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: *grins* I like ta' use ta' time wisely, yous know wit' me wife, so me self time, usually is spent wit' me wife. i don't like absolutely be'n alone.  
  
Do you like to swim?: No.  
  
........Play poker?: Yeah, but I don't like ta'.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: Neva'.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself i would change: I would make it dat' i could see out of both me eyes.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: Nuddin'.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: build a mansion for me family, and adopt all da' newsboys thirtteen and unda'.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Sure did.  
  
Who do you work for now?: Medda', I'se her body gaurd now.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Sure do.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: No. Yous can't support a family wit' a Newsboy salary.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I am married.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I do.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I already do have a family of me own. Ama me wife, Conlon, and Medda-lyn da' twins, Trevor da' baby, and Boot's, who Ama and I adopted. I couldn't have asked for a betta' family, Dat' da' Parker's for you! 


	5. Snitch

Snitch  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Christof King  
  
How old are you?: 20  
  
Where were you born?: Germany, Europe  
  
Do you have any folks?: My mother died, I don't know if me fadda' is still alive or not, and me half brotha' Itey. Dat' was why I said dat' 'bout me fadda' cause he got Itey's mudda' pregnant afta' me own mudda' died give'n me life, we's three months a part.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: Writting in me journal.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: Sleep.  
  
Do you like to swim?: Nope, but I do know how.  
  
........Play poker?: Yep.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: I use ta' when I lived on da' street, don't use it dat' much now.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself I would change: Me bad habbit of suck'n me thumb, drives me wife crazy.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: I would bring her back here wit' me, and da' children.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: I would pay me fadda' in-law back for all dat' he does for me children and I.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Yep.  
  
Who do you work for now?: Kloppman, and his wife.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Yep.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: No, cause now i get ta' take care of dem' like Kloppman did, I'se in charge of da' goils lodg'n house.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I was married.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: i hope ta' someday, but still ta' soon. I love me children though.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I have me fadda' in-law, me son Joshua, and da' twin's Brit', and Christophine, Mandy died while Joshua came inta' da' woild. 


	6. Swifty

Swifty  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Thomas Jones  
  
........Newsie Nick: Swifty  
  
How old are you?: 21  
  
Where were you born?: Santa Fe'.  
  
Do you have any folks?: Step fadda' Charles Drake, Jessica me mudda, and me sista' don't know her name, I just know I have a sista' casue I sneak ta' da' winda' at night.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: Most likely, watch me mudda' and sista' through da' winda', or go ta' Irv'n Hall.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: Sit and think.  
  
Do you like to swim?: Nope.  
  
........Play poker?: Nope.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: Nope.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself i would change: Laundry skills, everytime I was a new white shirt, it turns pink.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: I don't have any goil, and if I did I wouldn't change her one bit.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: Send Mr. Drake ta' jail, and bring me mudda' back inta' me life.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Yes.  
  
Who do you work for now?: I'se work at da' lod'n docks.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Nah, but it's money in da' pockets.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: Sometimes.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I am single.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I love me son.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I have a son, Oliver Kevin Trission, *grins* he look's just like me. 


	7. Skittery

Skittery  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Joshua Trission  
  
How old are you?: Skittery  
  
Where were you born?: New York  
  
Do you have any folks?: They's all dead.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: I go home, eat dinna', spend time wit' me son, and den' spend time wit' me wife at night.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: I usually go ta' da' docks where I work, and just sit' der' look'n down at da' water below.  
  
Do you like to swim?: Yes.  
  
........Play poker?: Yes.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: Nope.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself I would change: Nuddin, I don't think anyone should change dem' selfs.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: Absolutely nuddin'.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: I would make it dat' Oliver was really me son, and not Swifty's.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Nope.  
  
Who do you work for now?: I work at da' load'n docks.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: yeah, good exercise.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: Not at all.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I am married.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I do, I love Oliver, and Tasks, and I will love da' new baby dat's come'n.*smiles proudly*  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I do have a family, Tasks, and Oliver king Trission. If yous confused Swifty used me wife Tasks, den' got her pregnant. I am raising da' kid, and as far as Oliver knows Swifty's just an unca' type poison, Tasks, Swifty, and I all agreed ta' give Oliver me last name. 


	8. Dutchy

Dutchy  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Ivan Schmier  
  
................Newsie Nick: Dutchy  
  
How old are you?: 24  
  
Where were you born?: Holland, Europe  
  
Do you have any folks?: Nah, they's died on da' way here ta' America, me sista' is still wit' me now.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: Eat dinner wit' me family.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: Think.  
  
Do you like to swim?: Nah.  
  
........Play poker?: Nah.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: Actually yeah.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself I would change: I would make it dat' me english was betta'.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: *mischievously grins* Well I don't think I'se could ansa' dat right now, *waves at his goil from a far*  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: Bring me folks.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Yeah, betta' den' shine'n shoes, *makes a disgusted face* I hated dat' smell.  
  
Who do you work for now?: Da' Sun, I'se a writer.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Sure do.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: Sometimes.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I have a goilfriend, we will get married in a coupa' of days.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I do, me sista' and me goilfriend, and da' soon come'n baby.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: I do. 


	9. Racetrack Higgins

Race  
  
Where Are They Now  
  
What is your name?: Anthony Higgins  
  
.......Newsie Nick: Racetrack  
  
How old are you?: 25  
  
Where were you born?: New Yalk, Brooklyn  
  
Do you have any folks?: Both folks are dead.  
  
~For Fun~  
  
What do you do when you are finished with work?: Spend time wit' lil' me son, and wife.  
  
What do you do when you have time to your self?: *chuckles* Go ta' da' tracks, did yous have ta' ask Denton?  
  
Do you like to swim?: Not by choice.  
  
........Play poker?: Yous can't be seriouse, of course.  
  
........Shoot slingshot's?: *chuckles* Course, I was from Brooklyn before Manhattan.  
  
~If you could...~  
  
If I could change one thing about myself i would change: Nuddin.  
  
If I could change one thing about my goil I would change: *cough-cough*I ratha' not say, Denton.  
  
If I could do anything in the world I would: I'se already do'n what I want.  
  
~Career~  
  
Did you enjoy being a Newsboy?: Yeah.  
  
Who do you work for now?: Irv'n Hall, I'se a Bartender.  
  
.................do you like what your doing?: Sure do,*laughs*Yous meet a bunch of intrest'n folks der'.  
  
Do you wish you were still a Newsie?: Yeah, and Nauh.  
  
~Relationship~  
  
Are you married, have a goilfriend, or still single?: I'se married ta' da' Poka Queen, *chuckles* 'least she is ta' me.  
  
Do you think you could ever love someone?: I love me family.  
  
Do you think you will have a family of your own?: *grins* Me wife Ladie Higgins, and da' new baby Joshua Oxford higgins, and me two brudda' in-laws Snitch, and Itey,*scratches chin* don't take dis' da' wrong way, but der' fadda sure slept, or still sleeps 'round yous know. 


End file.
